Unrequited
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Kyouya/OC. “You were that guy and I was simply this girl. There was big difference between those facts... I was already satisfied with how things are working out.”


**Unrequited**

---

"_You were that guy and I was simply this girl. There was big difference between those facts... I was already satisfied with how things are working out."_

---

**A/N:** I was trying to edit it but I gave up halfway. At least I tried. Did you miss me, guys? Bwahaha! Well, here's a peace offering and a make-up excuse for not writing over such a long time. My school is giving me a migraine considering the fact that I never had a migraine before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave me reviews.. Listening to country music while I was at it.

**Disclaimer:** Kyouya is mine. How ironic.

-----+-----

_You stood by the window of your room, still and looking like a magnificent Roman god that landed miraculously on earth. Your dark hair was shimmering against the faint light that escaped through the glass and your perfect nose looked equally beautiful._

_I could see you aim instructions toward your butler as you knot your tie with ease. Through my window, once again, I caught myself staring at you._

_You were Kyouya Ootori, my next door neighbor and classmate; my first crush._

_The first time I saw you, you were delivering your morning speech on stage for the start of the semester. You were the freshman representative at that time and as a new resident of the school, Ouran Academy, I was never aware of who you really were._

_Not until my seatmate who was fidgeting uncomfortably on her seat squealed, like all the other girls in the amphitheater, and shouted your name. You were Ootori Kyouya, third in line of the heir of the Ootori zaibatsu. Your business covered mainly on the medical field and your brothers who were before you were successful pharmaceutical owners and doctors._

_At that very moment, as I sat on the far end of the well-lit room, I stared at you, mesmerized with your face and drawn to your voice. Like I said, you looked like a god or probably more than that. Almost instantly, my heart fluttered accordingly and it was as if you and I were the only people in the whole place._

_God knows how happy I was when I learned we were on the same class. You sat right in front to me and whenever the wind from air conditioner runs past you, your scent would intoxicate my senses. When you would lean back on your seat, your warmth would radiate through me and I could never be as happy._

_But that was basically all. Stealing glances and catches of tiny conversations. You were cold towards me, unlike all the other girls in my class._

_I knew I wasn't pretty, not even close either. As compared to all the girls in our class, I was just an average girl, or maybe even lower than that. I couldn't tell exactly._

_You were that guy and I was simply this girl. There was big difference between those facts and unconsciously, I had distanced myself away. Maybe it was because I was afraid to be found out. My feelings could have cost you away from me. I was already satisfied with how things are working out._

_You were a member of the host club. Together with Tamaki, you established a club and different girls flooded the third music room just to see and designate you and your fellow host club members. And even if I want to, I couldn't possibly spend time on such things because I was too busy with school work. The feelings I hold for you would remain hidden on a large box; its key buried several feet away from the surface of the ground._

_Our sophomore year came and I was too lucky to be on the same class as you. Unspoken words were left unsaid and they're probably better off that way. Even if loneliness flooded me because you weren't there and could never possibly be, I'm glad that to simply see you everyday, to be able to watch you through my window each time I wake up, to be able to feel your warmth as you sit in front of me, to be able to see your smile. It was all satisfying. It was all and enough._

_I could remember that day we had a small conversation. It was written on my diary and the way I sounded as I wrote the whole scenario down was aggravating._

_It was one Saturday afternoon and I was playing with my pet cat on our front yard when you emerged from your garage. You were clothed with an expensive Armani suit that looked magnificent on you and your hair was combed neatly to the left. You weren't wearing your glasses and I inwardly complimented on how handsome you looked like. Through your contacts, I could still see how deep those grey orbs were that I was once again drawn to a deep pool of happiness. Not all girls can see you without your glasses on anyway._

_You noticed I was staring and a blush crept to my face that I looked away to hide it._

_"You aren't coming?" you asked and instantly, I looked up to check if you were actually talking to me. My heart jumped and I had to catch my breath._

_It was the night of the dance party and I decided not to go._

_I shook my head as I gave you a poignant smile. It was all because of you. I wanted you to come with me. Turns out that it's impossible for me to go after all._

_"It's a shame," you said as you pulled your car door open. "I'm going then."_

_You must have not noticed that sad smile on my face when you slipped into the back seat of your car and Tachibana jumped into the front seat. Without anything else, you left._

_If I wasn't so stupid, shy, and cowardly, I could have easily declared my feelings without even considering what your response would be. I think it would be better if it turns out that way. The only problem is: I'm downright stupid, shy and cowardly. And no matter how much I want to change that fact, it was too late._

_In time I realized that it wasn't just simple crush. I was already falling in love._

_Our third year came; it was the same as usual. It was that in love girl while you were this boy, unaware of my feelings for you. I fell in love with love songs that reminded me of you and you were making me, much, much crazier. Unconsciously and effortlessly, you were making me fall in love with you all over again._

_I could have stayed as happier as I was before when I would simply see you. You invited my family on a party and your father declared it a special occasion. An announcement would be made for you and I had a pretty vague idea of what it was all about. You stood there; with you suit on, holding hands with a girl I didn't know. She was equally beautiful and a lady who stood right next to me whispered, "They look good together, aren't they?"_

_It hurt like a sharp knife making its dangerous way to my heart. Your father affirmed your engagement and I simply stood there with a flute of champagne on hand. You didn't know how much it hurt me nor have you realized how hard I was trying to fight back my tears. I had no right to you. It wasn't just a fact. It was the truth._

_I sat on the empty bench of the veranda and an ash-haired guy silently occupied the seat next to me. Tears quietly formed on the corners of my eyes and it exhausted me to fight them away._

_After a few moments, I already felt them running down my cheeks. I sighed in disappointment._

_The ash-haired guy threw a white handkerchief on my lap and spoke, "You don't have to cry. You'll just look like a hopeless idiot."_

_It was Hitachiin Hikaru who sat beside me as I poured down my grief._

_He was right, I was too stupid. I have no right to cry because I lost him, or because another girl has taken him away from me. He was never mine in the first place._

_Graduation came by swiftly and my father sent me t Switzerland__1__ to study for college, to leave you behind, to forget about my feelings. It was a good chance to get over everything. Even if I had no right to say such things because I never really exerted any effort on you, I have to move on._

_And maybe, just maybe, after you read this letter, I could feel more ease and comfort that finally, I have told you about my feelings. It had kept me away from myself and to convey them to you was much more satisfying than just simply sitting there, waiting for you to catch my eye, waiting for your smile, waiting for you to talk to me, waiting for you to wake up so I can see you first thing in the morning through my window._

_I know it's useless for you. Why would you even care in the first place? However, this is everything for me. I have loved you for three years and you must know. And even with those little things, loving you had made me happy._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minamoto Ayaka_

-----+-----

Ootori Kyouya read the letter twice. Just to be sure.

Moments ago, he was perusing over a hundred-page policy of his company for his training when Tachibana came with a single envelope. He set it aside and as soon as he finished with business, he got down into reading the letter.

There was no return address.

It took him some time for the words to sink in.

And when it did, he instantly grabbed his things; his passport included, and ran out of his office, the letter stuffed carelessly inside his breast pocket. He phoned Apollo, his aviator and summoned him. Four hours later after calling Tachibana for information on where she was, he was already barging inside the campus of Maxford's Institute of Fine Arts2.

He found her at the library, doing research with a guy with dark brown hair and sea-green eyes. Kyouya twitched at the closeness of their faces as he strode up to them and tossed the letter on the table.

Ayaka seemed to be taken aback and when she looked up to meet his eyes, shock was written all over her face.

"Ootori-san?"

"You didn't tell me first hand," he spoke in rapid Japanese. Sharp and rapid Japanese. The guy who was sitting beside her looked quite terrified that he excused himself after Kyouya snapped a wild look and he left.

Ayaka leaned back on her chair and considered the situation for a moment. Not so surprised that he was here.

"Ootori-san, please leave. You're causing havoc."

He didn't budge. "Cut the surname thing and the honorifics. Pack your things. We're going back to Japan."

"Ootori-san, keep it down." She was looking down at her lap, the books on the table, the pencil between the pages, everywhere but his face.

"You said you love me. Is that a bluff? Are you going to give up just like that?"

She looked up, and as soon as their eyes met, she looked away.

"Then," Kyouya continued, as he picked the letter up and stuffed it inside his pocket once again. He strode to her side and Ayaka was caught off guard when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Flung to his shoulder, she complained in an angry whisper. "Ootori-san, will you put me down. Please, try to understand my feelings."

Tears were on the edge of falling down. "Stop and try to understand my feelings."

"I understand them perfectly."

"Put me down!"

The whole library's attention had their focus on the pair who was causing too much trouble and disturbance. Yet the two didn't care anymore. It was just about the both of them.

When she found her footing, her hands instantly covered her tears. Kyouya pulled her hands away and without thinking twice, he kissed her. Through her tear-drawn face, he kissed her.

And when he pulled away, he was the first to speak. "What a dirty way of crying."

He was left with no response. Thus, he continued, "If you want something, you have to tell me directly. Otherwise, I wouldn't know."

With that, he took her hand, the warmth of it better than those moments she felt when he was sitting right to her front. He leaned down to wipe her tears better that those smiles he would direct to someone else. He led her out of the library, and they walked side by side better than those mornings that she would expect to see him every time she wakes up.

Telling the truth and pushing away the fear of being rejected, taking risks and living them up: they're much more comforting than any other thing in this world after all.

---

**Footnotes:**

1: Waah... I want chocolate!

2: I made it up. There's no such thing. Or probably...I dunno.

**A/N:** I love reviews, people. Even if I wasn't satisfied with the ending myself (it ended sounding like it was rushed), I encourage reviews! I reckon I should have clarified Kyouya's feelings a bit more. Oh well, that's that. I have to go write down a report. Thanks, guys!


End file.
